Kimeramon
Kimeramon, known as Chimairamon in the Japanese version, is one of the major antagonists in the anime''Digimon Adventure 02''. He was created by the Digimon Emperor to take down the Digidestined. He has four arms, four wings, a beetle's head, and many other body parts from various Digimon seen in the series. The only words Kimeramon said are, "Heat Viper!". Appearance Kimeramon is an Ultimate Class Digimon with the head of a Kabuterimon, body of a Greymon, hair of aMetalGreymon, arms of Devimon, SkullGreymon, andKuwagamon, legs of a Garurumon, tail of aMonochromon, and two sets of wings made from Angemon and Airdramon. Digimon Adventures 02 The Digimon Emperor created Kimeramon with various Digimon parts. After his creation is complete, the Digimon Emperor sent Kimeramon to attack the Digidestined. Kimeramon first attacked Yolei, Kari, Nefertimon and Halsemon. It seemed that Kimeramon was an unstoppable monster, so the Digidestined and their Digimon partner had no choice but to retreat for now. Afterwards, Kimeramon went on a rampage, terrorizing other Digimon and destroying cities. After the Digidestined and their Digimon partners fought several Bakemon, Kimeramon stopped the Digidestined in their tracks along with more Bakemon. After Kimeramon killed several Bakemon, the 5 Armor Level Digimon tried to fight Kimeramon, but Kimeramon easily defeated all of them. Then all of a sudden, the Digimon Emperor commanded Kimeramon to stop, and stopped moving and stood still like a statue, allowing Davis and DemiVeemon to escape and go to the engine room as the other Digidestined escaped too. Kimeramon suddenly went out of control and turned against his master and started to destroy his ship, bringing it down with a crash. Veemon Golden-Armor Digivolved to Magnamon to fight Kimeramon. Even with the power of the Golden Digi-egg, Magnamon still couldn't defeat Kimeramon. Kimeramon attempted to crush Magnamon, but Wormmon saved him from Kimeramon's grasp. Wormmon then sacrificed himself by giving his last of his energy to Magnamon. He then unleashed his ultimate attack, Magna Explosion to Kimeramon, destroying the wicked monster once and for all. Profile A Synthetic type Digimon that is a composition of various Digimon; each part of his considerable being, such as his hands, feet, body and tail, are made up of the corresponding Digimon's parts. It's a mystery as to why such a composition was made. Some say that, as Machinedramon is composed of various metallic Digimon and that Kimeramon is composed of various flesh-and-blood Digimon, he was made as either a prototype of Machinedramon or as an anti-Machinedramon warrior, but the truth is not yet elucidated. Despite all of this, though, he bears a dreadful combative instinct; Kimeramon's powerful destructive powers have not been matched as of yet. His special attack is "Heat Viper", a heat ray of death spewed from his mouth. This terrible attack, once the heat ray has hit a victim, it is powerful enough for the enemy to be deleted, and many have dubbed this attack 'Kimeramon's Spell'. Trivia * Greymon, Monochromon, Angemon, Garurumon, SkullGreymon, MetalGreymon, Kuwagamon, Airdramon Kabuterimon, and Devimon can fuse together to form Kimeramon * Kimeramon can fuse with Machinedramon to form into Millenniummon Attacks * Heat Viper * Poison Wing * Scissor Claw Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Big Bad Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Creatures